A control system and a method for assisting a motor vehicle in safely pulling in after overtaking is disclosed herein. This system and method is possible in motor vehicles, in particular in HGVs (heavy goods vehicles), in particular owing to the presence of ACC (autonomous/adaptive cruise control).